


cuddles, handjobs and a little more

by taeilharem



Series: taeil is hyuck’s emotional support kpop boy [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: After care, Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 22:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20713568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilharem/pseuds/taeilharem
Summary: haechan misses his favorite hyung and wants to cuddle him, but ends up giving taeil a little hand on something else





	cuddles, handjobs and a little more

Donghyuck gets to the dorm after a big day of schedules. Most of the group are in their individual schedules, but he doesn’t mind, all he cares about is his honorary teddy bear, who is lazily scrolling through his phone while laying in bed. Taeil didn’t give himself the trouble of getting ready for the day. He has just returned from beach vacations with Yunho and needs a proper lazy day. Hyuck hasn’t seen him in centuries. On bed, scrolling through his phone, his hair is a mess, his already tanned skin is glowing due to the days in the sun, and his tee shirt is the softest thing Hyuck has ever seen. The younger jumps in bed and hugs him tightly by surprise, excited to have his favorite hyung back in the dorms. He is everything he needs, his happy pill. He can’t stop from giving him all the smooches and hugging him tightly, since Taeil has never ever stopped his advances like most members did. There is a first time for everything. 

“Haechan-ah, stop.” He complains, trying to get away of the younger’s firm grip. 

“Mhm?” Hyuck pretends not to hear as he approaches Taeil’s body even more, intertwining their legs and placing his head on his neck. Taeil is warm and somehow still smells like the beach. 

“Haechan-ah, let me go.” Taeil begs once again, this time pushing Haechan away lightly. The younger is outraged and hurt. 

“But why, Taeilie? My love always lets me cuddle.” He whines, moving closer one more time and squeezing the older’s belly. He loves the fact Taeil doesn’t have abs like the rest of the group, it makes him the perfect designated teddy bear. 

“Your love needs space.” The older retorts grumpily, pretending to be immune to Hyuck’s whines. 

“You never did before!” Hyuck doesn’t let him go. He has been without his teddy bear for too long. He knows he is annoying, but he doesn’t mind. The only way for Taeil to get Hyuck detached from him at that moment was through death. He relaxed his head on Taeil’s nape again, whispering in his warm breath. “Let me cuddle you, hyung.”

Taeil remains calm for a second. Donghyuck is finally at peace. He decides to move his lower body closer and the older is startled once again. 

“Haechan-ah!” He complains loudly, shaking his body for Hyuck to leave him. 

“Why are you being like this all of the sudden hyung? Let me help me you!” Hyuck isn’t giving up but he accidentally lets go of Taeil’s belly for him to look at the older and make his last beg. His hands brush on his shorts and he felt a bulge he didn’t notice before. Taeil looks frightened, but Hyuck’s eyes shine with understanding. “Is that why you don’t want my hugs?” 

The yelling and complaining hyung is gone. Taeil instead just grows smaller, as Hyuck’s smile stretches further. He wishes his hands hadn’t brushed so quickly, he wishes he could have felt Taeil’s hard on for a little longer. 

“Don’t be shy, Taeilie.” Donghyuck teases, trying to make the older look at him. Taeil is very much interested in the other side of the room. Hyuck has got to have his attention back. “I can help you if you want.”

Taeil turns his head, obviously shocked. He doesn’t take the offer seriously and laughs it off. “Kids these days-“

Donghyuck doesn’t let him finish. He distances himself completely so he can stare at Taeil. “It’s no big deal. Just a handjob. Don’t you get tired of doing all the work by yourself?” The older is quiet. He is definitely confused, almost too scared to say yes. Hyuck touches his thighs and feels his body shiver under his touch. The older doesn’t back down from his hand. The younger starts to slowly caress his plump thighs up and down, his touch ghosts the growing bulge on Taeil’s shorts. “No feelings attached. You can just relax and let me.”

Taeil nods his head slightly. It is all Hyuck needs to finally let go of Taeil’s thick thighs and touch the bulge through Taeil’s shorts. The older’s cock is already pretty hard, but Hyuck knows he can do better. It feels big and slightly curved. His hand starts to slowly go up and down Taeil’s length. The change in the older’s expression is instant. He opens his mouth to murmur a low “Fuck” and leans his head against the wall. Hyuck continues going up and down his cock without removing Taeil’s shorts. He has a sweet feeling of payback for the older not wanting to give him cuddles before.

He grows tired quickly and wants to see Taeil’s cock. It’s not like he hasn’t fantasized about it. Slowly, he undresses Taeil from his shorts and the older’s cock jumps out, so hard it is. Its head is red and even though its not extremely veiny, a vein or two pop out. Its curve would be extremely pleasant to reach new areas… Hyuck can’t think of that right now. He needs to focus on Taeil’s need for a handjob. Even so, he has to tease. 

“Nice cock. Already so hard, baby.” 

“Shut up.” Taeil mutters, but interrupts himself with a gasp when Hyuck finally touches his unclothed cock. It pulses in his hand and it has so much pre cum already. Hyuck’s small hand goes up and down, spreading the pre cum through his length. Taeil closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip. He doesn’t look at Haechan, but he doesn’t have to. He’s sweating and his skin glows even more. He gasps and growls from time to time. Haechan starts to focus on the tip for a little and when Taeil looks like he’s about to moan, he goes back to the length. He loves edging Taeil like that. He goes back to the tip, but the third time around he miscalculates the time and Taeil gives the loudest and lewdest of moans. The younger can’t take it anymore. 

Haechan takes Taeil’s cock with his mouth. “What?!” Taeil is startled, but his hands go to Hyuck’s hair instantly, making the younger go down on his cock. Donghyuck goes up and down, bobbing his head on Taeil’s length. He stops a little for his tongue to tease Taeil’s slit. The older’s grip on his hair gets stronger and he tries not to laugh with his mouth full of cock 

Hyuck looks like sin itself with his mouth engulfing Taeil’s cock the most it can. His plump lips just embrace his length as if he was born for being a cockslut. Taeil wants to call him that, say how addicted he looks to his cock, ask Haechan how many times he has thought of sucking Taeil, of becoming his cockslut. He knows that he can’t. It’s just a friend sucking him off. No big deal. Haechan’s eyes go up and they meet Taeil’s, who is out of breath with the image of his cock in the younger’s mouth. 

“Fucking cockslut.” He mutters before he can help it. He hopes Haechan hasn’t heard it. The boy continues bobbing his head up and down, even faster now. His eyes don’t leave Taeil’s face. “Gonna come.” The older warns, but Haechan continues blowing non stop. Rather than a cockwhore, he must be a cumslut. The thought has Taeil coming in his mouth. 

Hyuck continues milking his cock, that comes to an extreme amount, just like it did in his fantasies, and slowly detaches his head from it. He cleans his mouth with the back of his hand, like a child who just drank his cup of milk too messily. “So? Did it help out?” He asks, a wild smile spreading across his face. 

Taeil looks at his friend for a second, too fucked out to properly understand the question. His silver hair is messy and there is cum across his rosy cheeks. His eyes look watery, probably from the blowjob. He wonders what Haechan would look like completely wrecked. Then he remembers who Haechan is. His friend. He instantly looks away. “Yeah… Thanks.” 

“Just admit it was the suck of your life, hyung.” Haechan says, already returning to his safe place next to Taeil, who is putting his shorts on again. 

“Don’t go overboard…” the older replies. He doesn’t know what to do next. He motions towards Haechan’s shorts. “Do you… want…”

The younger laughs out loud. Taeil is indeed too cute. He can’t wait to properly wreck him. Now that he knows Taeil can enjoy some… friendly affection, who knows what's to come. “Oh no, we can see that later. Right now I just wanna cuddle, can we?”

Taeil blushes but turns to Huyck's direction, ready to be engulfed in his arms. “Yeah, fine, Haechan-ah.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments, i haven't written smut in a long time! and i'll continue this series soon~don't miss out  
my [twt](https://twitter.com/fckboytaeil) and my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/taeilharem) if you want to contact me
> 
> emma


End file.
